<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eʟ ᴅɪ́ᴀ ᴍᴀ́s ᴇsᴛᴜ́ᴘɪᴅᴏ ᴅᴇʟ ᴀɴ̃ᴏ by BurningDevotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420406">Eʟ ᴅɪ́ᴀ ᴍᴀ́s ᴇsᴛᴜ́ᴘɪᴅᴏ ᴅᴇʟ ᴀɴ̃ᴏ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningDevotion/pseuds/BurningDevotion'>BurningDevotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝗞𝘆𝗼𝗿𝗶 𝗶𝘀 𝗟𝗶𝗳𝗲║𝗢𝗡𝗘𝗦𝗛𝗢𝗧𝗦 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of Fighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Erotica, February 14th, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, IorixKyo, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm, Romance, Smut, Top!Iori | Bttm!Kyou, V-Day, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningDevotion/pseuds/BurningDevotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝐒𝐈𝐍𝐎𝐏𝐒𝐈𝐒 ▌Los catorce de febrero eran absurdos e innecesarios, más aun por sus relaciones pasadas. Pero esa tarde aburrida descubrió que no tenía por qué ser igual que los años anteriores.</p>
<p>▌𝐕𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐄❜𝐒 𝐃𝐀𝐘 𝐒𝐏𝐄𝐂𝐈𝐀𝐋 ▌</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori, Yagami Iori/Kusanagi Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝗞𝘆𝗼𝗿𝗶 𝗶𝘀 𝗟𝗶𝗳𝗲║𝗢𝗡𝗘𝗦𝗛𝗢𝗧𝗦 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eʟ ᴅɪ́ᴀ ᴍᴀ́s ᴇsᴛᴜ́ᴘɪᴅᴏ ᴅᴇʟ ᴀɴ̃ᴏ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>🔞NSFW🔞</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La decoración rosada le traía malos recuerdos. Y no era para menos, había tenido experiencias desagradables en febreros anteriores: como la ocasión en que su conducta inapropiada recibió el castigo de asear todas las aulas de la segunda planta, y como recién había terminado el festival de San Valentín, se llevó un arduo trabajo; o cuando una compañera le confesó sus sentimientos y luego de que tomara la decisión tardía de aceptarlos, descubrió que la muchachita ya tenía otra pareja; y cómo olvidar cuando unos chiquillos traviesos que tenían disputas con él, le echaron a escondidas senósidos a los chocolates que había recibido. Sin duda fue inolvidable. Pero aquello había quedado en el pasado como anécdotas de su infancia-pubertad; porque después de varias rupturas, decepciones y falsas expectativas en sus primeras relaciones serias, aquel día le parecía nefasto y aburrido; pues no recordaba uno solo que fuera memorable. Solo problemas, pérdidas de tiempo, reclamos porque olvidaba el <em>White day</em>, malentendidos, disputas y dolores de cabeza. Oh, sí; y Iori arruinando el momento.</p>
<p>Suspiró mientras se desplazaba por las calles concurridas, con el sonoro embotellamiento. Giró en la esquina de siempre, la que acortaba el camino a casa.</p>
<p>—Hoy es un día muy bonito, ¿no lo crees, Kyo? —saludó Shizuka desde la cocina tras distinguirlo en el umbral de la puerta.</p>
<p>El muchacho permaneció en silencio y se adentró al cuarto destinado a preparar los alimentos. Trajo a su cabeza lo que había percibido allá fuera.</p>
<p>—Puede ser —respondió sin interés, percatándose del olor a mantequilla y chocolate—. No hay viento fuerte como ayer y el cielo está despejado. Supongo que un domingo promedio.</p>
<p>—No me refiero a eso —exhaló—. Bueno, qué importa. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?</p>
<p>—Umm, no —recargó la cadera en el filo de la barra y miró con ojos curiosos el soso delantal que traía su madre—. ¿Debía tenerlos?</p>
<p>—Claro, Kyo. ¿Desde cuándo no te consigues novia? —se vistió las manos con los guantes de cocina y se paró frente a la estufa—. La última vez que presentaste una en la casa fue hace más de un año.</p>
<p>Kyo ladeó el rostro. Su madre abrió el horno y extrajo el caliente recipiente de aluminio.</p>
<p>—La verdad no me gusta hacer cuentas.</p>
<p>La mujer negó con un suspiro.</p>
<p>—Además, estoy a gusto así —presumió Kyo—. Me ha ido mejor.  </p>
<p>Con cuidado, la mujer colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa angular debajo de la ventana. Allí mismo se oreaban otros bizcochos que ya había preparado, y aprovechó para cambiarlos a una cestilla de repostería que bajó de la parte superior de la alacena. </p>
<p>—Recordé la primera cita que tuve con tu padre —pellizcó un pedacito del chocolate y lo detuvo frente a sus labios—; fue por estas fechas.</p>
<p>—Genial —dijo aburrido.</p>
<p>—No creí que a los diez meses me casaría con él… ¡Qué delicia! —balbuceó, cubriéndose la boca luego de probar la receta—. Me alegro haberlos terminado. Coge cuantos quieras, Kyo.</p>
<p>—¿Tan pronto? —alzó la ceja. Su madre preparaba todo con anticipación, no debía extrañarle que tuviera listos los chocolates antes de la fecha. Porque aún no era San Valentín, ¿cierto?</p>
<p>Shizuka arrugó el entrecejo, confundida.</p>
<p>—Bueno, puedes dejarlo para la noche si es lo que quieres.</p>
<p>Kyo suspiró. La ironía no iba con su madre.</p>
<p>—Pero antes debes de comer —precisó Shizuka—. Me refiero a comida real y no golosinas. No lo has hecho, ¿o sí?</p>
<p>—En realidad comí algo allá fuera —le restó importancia—. Estaré en mi cuarto.</p>
<p>Y lo cumplió. Antes de ir a su recámara tomó uno de los panecillos y lo fue comiendo en el trayecto. Lo dulce no era precisamente su sabor favorito pero aun así lo había disfrutado.</p>
<p>No supo en qué momento el tiempo se estancó, pero los minutos parecían gatear y no correr. Esa tarde de domingo lo colmaba de aburrimiento. Quizás si Benny lo hubiese invitado a sus juergas «de gente con clase» habría ido. Y eso era atreverse mucho. La cama lo obligó a levantarse, cambiarse de ropa y rociarse de nuevo un poco de colonia.</p>
<p>Le tomaría la palabra a su madre y saldría. Aunque con todas esas pomposidades en el exterior, sería difícil que no cogiera una terrible jaqueca.</p>
<p>—¿A dónde irás? —curioseó la mujer luego de escuchar los pasos que descendían por las escaleras.</p>
<p>—A conseguirme novia —contestó, ya en el último escalón.</p>
<p>—Espero la encuentres —deseó con sinceridad, pues no había captado la ironía en las palabras.</p>
<p>Kyo sonrió ladino y se encaminó a la puerta.</p>
<p>—Claro. No me esperes temprano.</p>
<p>De vuelta al exterior. De vuelta a las flores, corazones y cupidos por todo Tokyo; a los comerciales cursis de las pantallas grandes, y a la música melosa que lo mareaba.</p>
<p>Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y su soltería a medias. Sonriendo bajo porque estaba libre de planear citas, terminar con los pies molidos, y gastar dinero en tonterías para que él mismo las cargara el resto del día hasta despedirse de su novia en turno. Lo bueno que la caballerosidad no estaba de moda entre las japonesas.</p>
<p>Solo esperaba que toda esa basura rosada desapareciera. ¿Cuántos días faltaban para el «grandioso» día?, ¿tres?, ¿cuatro? No tenía idea, pero las calles ya estaban repletas de adolescentes enamorados. ¿Qué acaso todos se adelantaron a la fecha al igual que Shizuka?</p>
<p>Tal vez si hubiese sido menos despistado, se habría dado cuenta.</p>
<p>Meneó la cabeza. De cierta manera agradecía no estar en el lugar de los muchachos que encontraba en su camino. Decidió dejar todo atrás, al final de cuentas era un día como cualquier otro.</p>
<p>Se adentró por uno de los callejones, donde la luz de neón titilaba a plena luz del día y el asfalto descuidado no invitaba a ser pisado; pero Kyo ya había puesto sus suelas desde la pasada primavera. Subió por las escaleras exteriores de metal (colocadas en el lateral del edificio), con la compañía del viento soplándole delicado.</p>
<p>Golpeó la puerta sin educación como siempre lo hacía. Esta se abrió alrededor de los tres minutos, mostrando al hombre con el abdomen y los pies desnudos, pantalón a medio ajustar y gesto malhumorado, quien apoyó la palma en el marco del umbral por encima de su cabeza.   </p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres?</p>
<p>Kyo se encogió de hombros, aun con las manos metidas en los <em>jeans</em>.</p>
<p>—No tengo nada qué hacer.</p>
<p>Iori resopló, arrastrándole la mirada aguda; luego se adentró a la vivienda dejándola abierta. Era su inusual manera de invitarlo a pasar.</p>
<p>Kyo sonrió con una sola comisura mientras se metía al aposento.</p>
<p>No se consideraban novios, no les gustaba esa etiqueta. Eran dos personas que se correspondían y satisfacían su deseo carnal, afectivo y, aunque no lo admitiesen, romántico.</p>
<p>Era extraño que los dos se mantuvieran de esa forma: sin molerse a golpes cada vez que se encontraran, o lanzándose insultos en cada oportunidad (esto último lo continuaban haciendo a conciencia); sin embargo, le restaban importancia. Su relación no fue algo que previeran, pero de cierta manera tampoco podía evitarse.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué has venido hoy, Kyo? —inquirió suspicaz.</p>
<p>—¿Uhm? Ya te lo he dicho.</p>
<p>Iori no insistió más, pero la respuesta no lo convenció.</p>
<p>Discutieron a broma e intercambiaron frases sin relevancia. Y conforme la noche avanzaba, la charla cada vez se extinguía, y no porque fuera trivial o aburrida; sencillamente la mutua presencia los reconfortaba, aunque solo estuvieran lado a lado sin decir nada. Iori hablaba lo justo, nunca se excedía con las palabras y a Kyo le gustaba su silencio. Quizás porque siempre se rodeaba de gente parlante.</p>
<p>En un momento de muda interacción, bajo el ala cálida recién creada. Un movimiento corporal bastó para que sus labios se buscaran con mutua intimidad.</p>
<p>Iori supo a qué se debía aquella visita desde que reconoció los golpes a la puerta. Si le daba vueltas al asunto, era solo para alargar la estadía del recién llegado. Aunque se muriese de ganas por desvestirlo allí mismo. No obstante, la espera se acortó a como hubo previsto porque los besos se volvieron largos y tendidos, y se acunaban en tal deleite que era casi imposible no continuarlos. Tal vez lo anterior sería suficiente por ese día, pero un deseo incontrolable espiró por cada poro y los dos conocían el significado.</p>
<p>Las miradas candentes, las pupilas centelleantes y la embriaguez bajo la ropa. La piel fue descubierta en medio de caricias urgentes, besos rudos y cortos mordiscos. Nada más los cubría la prenda interior.</p>
<p>Los cuerpos menguaban entre apretujones cínicos y discretos abrazos. Iori aspiró la línea imaginaria que trazó desde el mentón hasta la oreja; lamió el lóbulo y jugueteó con él. Kyo inspiró profundo con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de ceñirse al otro; y en cuanto sintió la misma humedad desplazarse por su cuello, estrechó más a Iori, metiendo los dedos entre la roja cabellera.</p>
<p>Las sábanas estaban más que dispuestas, como siempre lo estaban, y no faltaron más caricias para zambullirse en el deseo. El beso continuó, incluso cuando la cama sacudió sus ensambles tras tumbarse en ella. Kyo cayó encima de Iori, y con labios que morían por recorrerlo, descendió por el mentón y cuello, y se entretuvo largo rato en degustar el ancho busto. Lamía, chupaba y enrollaba con su lengua el botón despierto. Hizo lo mismo con el pezón contiguo, besando el espacio de piel entre uno y otro; mientras hurgaba la erección mediante el bóxer.</p>
<p>Iori comenzó a respirar pesado, y como respuesta, le acarició la espalda tal cual dibujara pequeñas curvas sutiles y abiertas. Kyo subió para restregar sus labios en los finos, sintiendo un apretón en los glúteos por parte de Iori, quien lo estrechó más a su cuerpo. Un corto sollozo interrumpió el beso: las erecciones se habían tentado entre ellas y el calor efervescente se discurrió como agua por sus vientres. La guerra en sus labios continuó: firme y efusiva, con lenguas danzantes dignas de un buen <em>soul</em> ochentero. Aunque a las afueras se escuchaba una balada mediocre.</p>
<p>El tacto curioso se deslizaba descarado, como si quisiera que existiese más piel que acariciar. El fuego atormentaba el par de vientres que seguía frotándose los miembros rígidos; ahora desnudos, pues no transcurrió ni un segundo para que se desprendieran la ropa íntima, humedecida por el pre-semen. El brillo desesperado en cada par de ojos clamó continuación. Ambos hombres necesitaban apaciguar la libido de sus cuerpos.</p>
<p>Iori extendió el brazo, abrió torpemente el cajón de al lado y buscó a tientas el lubricante que Kyo había olvidado la última vez. Esparció el gel en la punta de sus dedos y, mientras el beso proseguía, alcanzó el espacio entre las nalgas de Kyo. Delineó el contorno, poco a poco, hasta recubrirlo con el lubricante. Kyo gimió en la boca de Iori.</p>
<p>Una vez que Yagami terminó, invirtió las posturas y se situó sobre Kyo, quien aspiró profundo cuando las caricias le estremecieron el bajo abdomen y las piernas. El apetito por recibirlo le separó los muslos para que el camino fuera más asequible. Iori se alineó contra la cavidad anal y un dolor punzante le invadió la hombría en cuanto miró el deseo en los irises castaños. Sonrió lascivo y hundió su miembro lentamente hasta chocar la pelvis con los glúteos. El par de jóvenes sorbió aire con dientes entrecerrados. El balanceo pélvico emprendió el baile apasionado.</p>
<p>Kyo tomó a Iori por la nuca y lo atrajo a un tercer beso brusco que se cortaba por los quejidos y sollozos que escapaban de cada hombre. Estaban tan pegados uno al otro que la rigidez de Kyo se frotaba contra el abdomen de Iori.</p>
<p>Corazones acelerados, pieles enrojecidas y bruscas inhalaciones. La música melosa del exterior estaba en su auge, contrastando con la excepcional entrega. Kyo mordisqueó el cuello a su disposición, dejando marquitas en el proceso; Iori castigaba los pezones con los dedos, extasiándolo más.</p>
<p>Los cambios ligeros en el ritmo y velocidad arqueaban la espalda de Kyo e inundaban de lujuria a Iori. Hasta que este último, salió del interior y se apartó; luego tomó la pierna de su amante para apoyarla en su hombro. De nueva cuenta, prosiguió con las acometidas, más profundas y rápidas, pues el clímax no se encontraba tan lejos.</p>
<p>Kyo se llevó la mano a su erección y comenzó a frotarse, y Iori presionó dicha mano con la suya; potenciando la masturbación. El orgasmo se asomaba con descaro.</p>
<p>Las contracciones lo anunciaban, los cuerpos lo pedían y el éxtasis se albergaba en las miradas. Kyo respiró con abrupto. El espasmo le golpeó la columna y tras el tosco sobresalto, derramó la esencia en su vientre, salpicando un poco el de Iori.</p>
<p>El otro hombre no se detuvo. Continuó arremetiendo con el maxilar prensado y la respiración jadeante. Su miembro estaba en las últimas desde hacía diez penetraciones; pero luego de observar a Kyo desbordarse en placer, supo que no lo soportaría más. La dolorosa punzada abrió camino desde el abdomen hasta la punta de su virilidad, y tal como Kyo, el placer lo sacudió y le arrancó un gruñido. Echó su semilla en el interior.</p>
<p>Ojos brillantes, sudores calientes y labios entreabiertos; ambos se arrojaron miradas de satisfacción. Iori lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer encima del pecho bronceado.</p>
<p> ✦✧✦</p>
<p>Repuestos y lado a lado; aun desnudos entre las sábanas. Las cortinas impedían ver a través de la ventana abierta, pero un ligero frio invernal las traspasaba. La oscuridad se hospedó sin que lo notaran.</p>
<p>El viento álgido sacudió las cortinas y la música estruendosa se coló con mayor fuerza. Era lo común en ciertas fechas. Iori vivía en un piso austero de un edificio estrecho y alto, en medio de establecimientos de propaganda barata, donde el buen gusto y la música decente resplandecían por no hacer acto de presencia.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, el ruido había estado así horas atrás, pero ninguno se percató hasta ahora; tal vez porque se encontraban ocupados entregando y recibiendo placer. El mayor resopló apartándose de las sábanas, se vistió con los calzoncillos, y con cara de pocos amigos, se dirigió a la ventana. Pero no la cerró, había sido su intención al salir de la cama, pero el cielo oscuro con tonos opalinos invitaba a ser contemplado.</p>
<p>Kyo lo observó desde su lugar y tomó asiento allí mismo, recargando la espalda contra la cabecera. El reloj despertador anunciaba las 11:23 pm, debía regresar a casa. Volteó a donde su ropa tirada. Suspiró. Estaba muy lejos para levantarse e ir por ella, por no admitir su pereza.</p>
<p>La burda melodía al fin terminó para dar inicio al locutor en turno que agradeció la preferencia de sus escuchas. Aunque el ruido estaba en segundo plano, una frase logró metérsele al oído.</p>
<p>«Nos estamos despidiendo del día universal del amor…»</p>
<p>Kyo estrechó las cejas. La repostería de su madre y las calles concurridas le llegaron a la mente. Nunca sabía en qué fecha vivía.</p>
<p>—¿Qué día es…?</p>
<p>Iori se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>—El día más estúpido del año.</p>
<p>Kyo sonrió, simpatizando con la respuesta, y enseguida recordó ese aspecto que le gustaba de Yagami. No le importaba las cordialidades ni las presunciones materiales; a él tampoco.</p>
<p>—¿No viniste por eso? —preguntó Iori; mitad irónico, mitad juicioso. Volviendo la cara a Kyo.</p>
<p>—Créeme que no —se apartó la colcha (y la pereza), y se levantó—; pero tal vez lo haga a partir de ahora —admitió, atisbando la sonrisa de Iori, antes de girarse y dirigirse al retrete.</p>
<p>Aquella visita nocturna y de pocas palabras no requirió deambular por establecimientos hasta desgastarse los talones, ni tampoco necesitó obsequios ni elogios forzados. La fragancia natural de sus cuerpos y la cálida cercanía de la piel, fue lo único que necesitaron en ese invierno de mitad de febrero. </p>
<p>Le causó gracia, sin tenerlo en cuenta, se había entregado en una noche de San Valentín y no fue una mala experiencia como en años anteriores. Fue justo lo contrario. Quizás le daría oportunidad a los próximos, siempre que Iori estuviera presente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❝<em>El día más estúpido del año</em>❞ ▌𝗕𝗨𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗗𝗘𝗩𝗢𝗧𝗜𝗢𝗡</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>